Vida de gato
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Todos piensan que la vida de un gato era fácil, pero la vida de "Alfi", gato de la nación Estados Unidos era atroz, en especial cuando venía ese inglés a la casa. ¿Es que Arthur no podía parar de gritar y gemir en las noches?... USxUK, Cat!USxCat!UK.


Sólo doce fics más y cumplo mi meta, esta trama la saqué de un anime, lo hice pensando en la forma que te gusta Mely :,D

**Dedicado: **A Melenaly, ya que me está alegando que no le escribo nada xD  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Estados UnidosxInglaterra, Cat!USxCat!UK.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Gato con problemas nerviosos.

El gato suspiraba, sí, era un gato, pero suspiraba, alzaba una ceja -¿tenía cejas?-, movía la cola, se echaba pasando agradables horas de flojeras pero cuando le entraba la "adrenalina" le entraba, era una bola de pelos que destruía todo a su paso, era letal. En fin, era Alfi, sí, con nombre similar a su dueño y actitud igualmente parecida.

Era un gato feliz, un gato bien alimentado.

Era un gato de gatos, cada patita que ese gato ponía hacía desmayar a las mininas. Y no estaba gordo, era su muy amplio pelaje. Su vida era perfecta, su comida perfecta y su pelo brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles y tres ponys rosados de Polonia. Hasta que llegó él, oh sí, lo escuchaba, el timbre de la casa de Estados Unidos estaba siendo presionado.

Y éste, gritando -histéricamente- para abrirle la puerta a un malhumorado inglés. El gato tenía que aparentar simpatía, pero sus ojitos sólo lo miraban con odio. Odio del feo, odio del malo. Quería arañar a ese inglés… quería morderlo, quería llenarlo de pelos o escupirle, cualquier cosa, lo odiaba con toda su minina alma.

–¡Oh Iggy, has venido! –el gato casi llora al escuchar eso de su amo, eran las cejas de la apocalipsis.

No es que le diera envidia que él fuera -desplazado, ignorado y no amado- un poco excluido gracias a ese británico y el amor de su dueño. Él problema no era en el día, incluso a veces se dejaba querer por el inglés al que tenía vuelto loco, era un gato egocéntrico, sabía que nadie se podía resistir a su lindura.

El gato no lo odiaba hasta que llegaba la noche, oh la vil noche, el gato se fue a tomar unas pastillas al baño, se lavó los dientes y se despidió en el CAT-chat de todos sus amigos, todas esas cosas hizo y aún así sentía que moría, él dormía dentro de la casa, se acurrucó en su cama y se puso tapones enormes en cada oreja.

Y allí empezaba su tortura.

–¡Ahhh~, Alfr-ed~! –suspiraba -gritaba- fuerte como siempre el inglés.

El gato se estampó la cabeza entre su cama mientras se ponía las patas en ambos oídos.

–Ahhhh ahhh ahh Al-lfred eres tan t-travieso…mo-more, more!~–

El gato no dejaba de preguntarse ¿por qué a él le tocaba esa mierda? ¿acaso el inglés y su amo no sabían respetar el sueño gatuno ajeno? ¡eran unos desconsiderados, si no fuera porque era un buen y heroico gato los hubiera denunciado a los protectores de animales!, sabía que quizás su amo causaba esos gritos odiosos, pero el que gritaba era Arthur, así que a él tenía que odiarlo.

–A-Alfred… Alfred… está tan h-úme-edo… más adentro~…–

¿Más adentro qué? ¿húmedo dónde? ¿acaso se dedican a lamerse en la noche?, el gato no quería hacerse una idea. –Meow, meooowww~–murmullaba lastimoso.

Y los infernales sonidos no pararon en gran parte de la noche. El gato miró con cara de gato con odio a ambos humanos por la hermosa mañana del día siguiente, ellos estaban más frescos que una lechuga, ellos parecían haber gozado de lo lindo anoche, y ahora él… un lindo e inocente gatito tenía ojeras y una resaca enorme.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Inglaterra se había ido esa mañana a buscar a "alguien".

Y ocurrió lo peor, Alfi se quería asfixiar con su propia bola de pelos al escuchar la noticia, Arthur pasaría las vacaciones allí.

–MEOOOOW, MEEEEEEEEEOOOOOW~–gritaba el gato desesperado.

–¡Mira Alfi que está feliz porque te quedas Arthur, hasta parece que llora! –rió el estadounidense con su sonrisa eterna.

Arthur sólo rió con ternura mientras el pobre Alfi sólo lloraba, nunca se mereció aquello, nunca lo quiso, después de llorar y rogarle en idioma gato a su amo que Kirkland se fuera se resignó a desvelarse todas las noches sintiendo los molestos sonidos de ese maléfico británico priva sueños gatunos. Pensó que su vida de gato estaba arruinada, cuando en su cama, ve a alguien más acomodado tiernamente. El gato más hermoso y cejón que vio en toda su vida minina.

Y después de ese día, quizás los gatos no dejarían dormir a sus dueños, pero eso ya es otra historia.

**N.A: **En fiiin, pobre gatito, tener que aguantar a sus dueños molestando toda lo noche debió ser una tortura, pero al menos ahora no se quejará, tiene una linda bola de pelos cejona que le va a hacer compañía -y quizás más que eso- no me miren raro por la insinuación de amor entre gatos hombres, es única y exclusiva culpa de Mely, a ella le gusta eso (?), bueno, en fin… que viva el USxUK en todas sus expresiones!~

PD: Estoy abierta a sugerencias, si alguien quiere un fic con algún tema en particular no duden en pedírmelo, puedo dar mi msn u otra cosa :3, ah… y recuerden votar en mi fic "Manual de supervivencia", que ya estoy por elegir que sale, tu voto podría ser decisivo :D


End file.
